


How About a Surprise for Daddy

by Lashton_Larry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Ashton is a bit of a sugar daddy, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Crossdressing, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, bottom!Luke, gay is okay, if you are not into crossdressing then dont read, lashton is real, luke is just really horny, no hate, top!ashton, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashton_Larry/pseuds/Lashton_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loved cross dressing and did it a lot ever since Ashton found him in the kitchen. It's just this time Luke's got a little surprise for Ashton at his work, and its all hidden behind a black coat</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About a Surprise for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was requested from @Mariëlle  
> I hope all of you like this
> 
> Part two of the Daddies Princess collection

Luke was enjoying his shorts, panties and everything that had consisted of his cross dressing. The makeup made him feel very pretty even though he only wore black eyeliner and mascara and sometimes eye shadow. He loved how pretty he felt when he wore his stockings and his panties. He loved the soft fabrics and different textures. And Ashton just loved seeing Luke in them.

Today though, Luke was going to surprise Ashton. He always knew how stressed work was for Ashton, and he always tried to make his days a little easier, when he came home by making sure that the laundry was done and that dinner was ready, just so Ashton wouldn't have to worry about doing anything when he got home. So today Luke planned on going to Ashton's work. But he planned on surprising Ashton, with the new outfit that he got the other day.

It consisted of a black Nirvana crop top. It went right where his ribs ended and it showed off the hickeys that Ashton left on his hips a few nights before that, and also the few bite marks and lobe bites on his sides and tummy. There was also a red and black plaid mini skirt that just barely covered his ass. He was wearing black panties and black lacy stockings. He hummed to himself before getting up and grabbing his keys.

He pulled on a jacket that covered almost everything and made his way to Ashton's work. When he got there the lady at the front desk smiled when seeing him.

"Hello Luke, haven't seen you for awhile."

He was known pretty well by everyone that Ashton worked with. "Its good to see you Carrie." He smiled.

Carrie nodded, "here to see Ashton?"

Luke nods in response and she presses a little button on her desk. "Ashton you have a guest."

The blond smiled as he heard his finances voice respond. "Okay Carrie send them up."

He waved to Carrie before walking away.

As Luke was standing in the, thankfully empty, elevator he hummed to himself. He hoped that Ashton wasn't grumpy today and would kick Luke out of the room because he was 'to busy'. He swears that that's never happened before. Promises. Okay maybe it happened once before but that was only because Ashton was hung over and wanted to be left alone.

Luke walked to Ashton's office and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Ashton spoke on the other side saying "Come in." Luke slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. Ashton didn't look up to see who it was until he heard the door close and the little click that indicated the door was now locked. His breath hitched his his throat when he saw what Luke was wearing, as the younger boy shrugged off his jacket.

Luke kicked off his shoes and walked around Ashton's desk. Ashton's eyes scanned Luke's body as he walked over and stood in front of Ashton. Luke put his hands on Ashton's shoulders and climbed onto the chair, straddling him the best he could. Ashton's hands flew to Luke's hips gripping them gently, still taking in the way Luke looked.

Luke hummed and smiled. "Hi daddy."

If Ashton wasn't hard already he sure as hell was now. Luke knew 'daddy' was his weakness. Ashton hummed in response and ran his hands down Luke's thighs, smiling.

"Hi princess."

Ashton sat up and started pressing little kisses to Luke's neck, sliding his hands under Luke's skirt, cupping his ass and giving it a nice little squeeze. Ashton bit Luke's neck making a moan slip from his pretty little lips, and Ashton suddenly become determined to make Luke moan as loud as he could. He continued sucking and biting at Luke's neck, kneading his fingers over Luke's ass, sometimes digging his nails into the skin. Luke never minded when Ashton's dominant side came out, it turned him on and he loved when Ashton would be rough with him.

Luke tilted his head to the side, giving Ashton more room to mark up his skin, while grinding down on his lover. Ashton moaned against Luke's neck and gripped his hips once more, leading him as he rocked his hips against Ashton's. Luke smiled and reached down to start undoing Ashton's jeans. He pushed them down until they slipped down to Ashton's ankles, and then he palmed the older boy before pressing their lips together. 

Ashton moaned loudly into Luke's lips. He pulled away making Luke let out a little whine. Ashton smirked and bit Luke's jaw. "Stand up for me princess."

Despite really wanting to just kiss the living hell out of Ashton, he did as told and stood up. Ashton kicked off pants before reaching up and slipping his fingers into Luke's pantie's, under the skirt, and pulling them down along with his stockings. Luke shivered as Ashton's fingers brushed down the outside of his thighs, making his cheeks heat up because he loved when Ashton would rub his big hands against his thighs. Luke sighed as Ashton stood up and pushed off his boxers.

Luke licked his lips when he saw Ashton's dick spring up against his tummy. He looked up at Ashton who grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck as the older boy slipped his hands up his sides until they got to his chest, where he started fiddling with Luke's nipples.

Luke gasped before letting out a whimper from the little amount of friction. He sucked on Ashton's bottom lip until Ashton, licked his bottom lip, at which he happily opened his mouth and let Ashton explore, the already known area. He pulled back when he started to loose his breath and whispered against Luke's lips, "Bend over the desk for daddy, princess."

Luke licked his lips and did as told, turning around and bending over the desk. Ashton moaned from the sight and gripped Luke's ass while mumbling. "So pretty princess."

Luke blushed and put his cheek on the desk. Ashton reached around and nudged his fingers against Luke's lips. "Suck."

Luke hummed and opened his mouth and started sucking on Ashton's fingers, swirling his tongue to get them ever more slicked up. Ashton hummed and pulled his fingers away before gently pressing one into Luke's fluttering hole. Luke whimpered and bit his lip as Ashton started moving his finger in and out, sending little waves of pleasure through his body. Ashton smiled before slowly slipping another in along with the other. He scissored his fingers while pumping them in and out, listening to Luke's moans and whimpers. He purposely missed Luke's prostate while adding a third and fucking them in and out of the boy.

Ashton pulled his fingers out once he thought Luke was was ready, and spit on his hand. He slicked himself up and gently pressed himself into Luke, making a moan erupt from his lips as he finally got some friction from entering Luke's tight heat. He sighed and waited for Luke to adjust before starting to slowly thrust in and out of Luke, making them both moan. 

Luke started moving his hips with Ashton's and the older male smiled before pulling out and slamming back in. Luke moaned loudly, letting out a little cry of Ashton's name and Ashton started doing the same thing at a faster pace, making Luke moan and whimper with every movement. His thrusts were so hard that it shook the desk slightly and moved it forward a tiny bit.

Ashton leaned down while holding Luke's hips in place,and started kissing his shoulders and neck while leaving a few love bites on his back. Luke moaned and gripped the edge of the desk with one hand and reached back with the other to tug at Ashton's hair. Ashton moaned from the tugging and angled his hips so he would hit Luke's prostate. Luke practically screamed when Ashton hit the spot and gripped Ashton's hair harder. 

"D-daddy i-i'm close, so c-close."

Ashton nodded and bit Luke's earlobe and growled. "D-don't you dare come until I tell you too." Luke could only simply nod and try his hardest to hold in his orgasm.

Ashton kept going harder and faster, moaning, "So tight baby. S-so tight f-for daddy."

Luke only whimpered in response. Ashton noticed the sweat dripping from hid hair and onto Luke's, already sweaty, back. Luke's body was starting to shake had now so Ashton nodded against Ashton's back. "O-okay princess you came." Luke moaned and finally came, clenching around Ashton. making the older moan louder and feel his stomach tighten.

He stood back up and started thrusting faster into Luke, chasing his high, before shooting into Luke. He continued to ride them out of their highs before pulling out of Luke and kissing his lower back. Ashton smirked as he looked down and saw his cum running down Luke's thigh, from his hole. He smiled and knealed down to lick a stripe up the back of Luke's thigh, cleaning up the mess. Luke shuddered and Ashton leaned up to help Luke stand. He sat down on his chair and pulled Luke onto his lap. He kissed Luke's shoulder and whispered. "Mine." Making Luke nod and mumble back. "Yours."

Ashton smiled and allowed Luke to curl up in his lap. He kissed the younger boys head. "Come visit me at work more often, okay?"

Luke giggled and nodded tiredly. "Okay...I love you." Ashton smiled and pulled him closer. "I love you too princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta got carried away with this because its 1,605 words long XD Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and I do take requests!


End file.
